


Symposion Nights

by MrsMoriarty



Category: Greek Philosophy
Genre: M/M, Unrequited
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoriarty/pseuds/MrsMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das hier wurde geschrieben für die Wichtel-Challenge der livejournal-community Deutschfandom und ist turwaith gewidmet. Im Grunde ist das hier Fanfiction zu einer 2400 Jahre alten Fanfiction, nämlich Platons Symposion. Dort beschreibt er unter anderem die unerwiderte Liebe des Alkibiades zu Sokrates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symposion Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werthersechter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werthersechter/gifts).



„Sokrates, schläfst du?“  
„Keineswegs.“  
„Weißt du, welchen Eindruck ich habe?“  
„Welchen denn?“  
„Es will mir scheinen, erwiderte ich, als ob du der einzige meiner Liebhaber bist, der es zu sein verdient, und als ob du dich scheust, mir deine Wünsche zu gestehen. Ich aber denke so: Es wäre, wie ich meine, töricht, wollte ich dir hierin nicht ebenso wohl zu Willen sein, als wenn du sonst irgendwie meiner bedarfst, sei es in Bezug auf mein Vermögen oder auf meine Freunde. Denn mir liegt nichts mehr am Herzen als dies: ein möglichst tüchtiger Mann zu werden, hierzu aber glaube ich eine geeignetere Beihilfe nicht finden zu können als die deinige, und ich scheue daher den Tadel, der mich bei allen Verständigen treffen müsste, wenn ich einem solchen Manne seine Wünsche versagte, mehr als den, welchen der große Haufe der Unverständigen wegen ihrer Gewährung erheben wird.“  
\----------------------------------

Wie hypnotisiert stößt Alkibiades sein Becken im immer gleichen Rhythmus nach vorne. Im die, Augenblick, in dem er in den Jungen eindringt, ist die sinnliche Stimulation überwältigend und lässt ihn für einen kurzen Moment die Schmach des vorigen Abends vergessen.

(Denn lasst euch gesagt sein, dass keiner von euch ihn kennt, aber ICH will ihn euch enthüllen.)

Er spürt noch immer die Augen aller Anwesenden auf sich gerichtet und stößt heftiger zu. Er weiß, dass er dem jungen Spartaner wehtun muss, aber allzu schlimm wird es nicht sein und er braucht den Schmerz des Anderen, um seinen eigenen zu vergessen.

(…da ich von etwas Schmerzhafterem gebissen wurde und an der schmerzhaftesten Stelle noch dazu…)

Er fängt an zu keuchen und weiß, dass Sokrates ihn verachten würde für seine Schwäche, seine allzu menschliche Schwäche. Eudamidas, der ihm gefallen will, nimmt seine Lust wahr und fängt ebenfalls an zu stöhnen und es widert Alkibiades an.

(Wisset, dass es ihn überhaupt nicht interessiert, ob einer schön ist – vielmehr verachtet er dies und glaubt, dass wir nichts sind und treibt sein Spiel mit uns.)

Er hätte nicht zu Agathon gehen sollen. Nicht nach so viel des guten Weines. Nicht wenn er wusste, dass Sokrates dort bei seinem jungen Geliebten liegen würde. Er hätte nicht darauf bestehen sollen zu sprechen. Er hätte niemals zu Sokrates sprechen sollen vor all den Leuten. Er hätte niemals mit Sokrates sprechen sollen.

(Ich wusste weder, wie ich ihm zürnen und dem Umgang mit ihm entziehen sollte, noch fand ich einen Weg, wie ich ihn für mich gewinnen konnte.)

Alkibiades ist sich voll und ganz bewusst, dass sie über ihn reden werden. Noch lange. Als er kommt, sinkt er erschöpft über Eudamidas zusammen. Der Junge liegt still unter ihm und vermutlich wartet er darauf, dass sein Erastes ihn in den Arm nimmt, ihm ein Wort der Zuneigung ins Ohr raunt, ihn seinerseits zum Höhepunkt bringt. Aber Alkibiades fühlt sich ausgelaugt und das kurze Glücksgefühl seines Höhepunktes lässt bereit nach, also dreht er sich wortlos zur Seite, schließt die Augen und gibt vor, bereits vom Schlaf übermannt worden zu sein. Warum nur musste er sein Herz ausschütten? Warum hatte er nicht schweigen können? Warum…?

(…um mich und Agathon zu entzweien, glaubst du doch, dass ich nur dich lieben dürfte und keinen andern, Agathon aber nur von dir geliebt werden dürfe und von keinem einzigen anderen.)

Alkibiades schwieg, während Agathon antwortete, und schaffte es nicht, den Blick vom Boden zu heben, auch wenn er wusste, dass die Anwesenden sein Stillschweigen als Schuldeingeständnis auffassen würden. Sollten sie doch glauben, was sie wollten! Agathon war schön wie ein junger Gott und konnte sich vor Freiern kaum retten. Es war leicht zu glauben, dass auch er den Reizen des Tragödiendichters verfallen war und eitel noch dazu. Viel leichter als die Wahrheit jedenfalls. Als ob er auch nur einen Gedanken an Agathon verschwendet hätte, solange Sokrates im selben Raum war! Sokrates, der hässlich genannt werden musste, hässlich wie die Nacht. Sokrates, dem er so naiv und unwiederbringlich sei Herz geschenkt hatte.

Manches Mal fragte Alkibiades sich, ob er der einzige Mensch in Athen war, der bemerkte, wie leicht der Philosoph es verstand, einen jeden um ihn herum in sein Netz zu locken und willenlos zur Marionette in seinem Spiel zu machen. Oder war nur er dem Charme des alten Mannes erlegen, wie ein Seefahrer den Sirenen?  
So gut er es noch vermochte, richtete sich Alkibiades gerade aus und ignorierte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen Agathons selbstgefällige Antwort. Er schluckte eine bissige Erwiderung hinunter und nur die Gewissheit, dass der Knabe nur allzu bald selbst den Schmerz kennen lernen würde, der in Alkibiades‘ Brust brannte, versüßte ihm den bitteren Geschmack, der sich auf seine Zunge gelegt hatte.

Trotzig blickte Alkibiades zu Sokrates auf und suchte nach irgendeinem Zeichen des Wohlwollens, aber vergeblich. Als der große Philosoph seinen Geliebten zu sich bat, spürte Alkibiades, wie etwas in ihm zerbrach. Er spürte, wie Tränen in ihm aufstiegen und schnell schickte er sich an, der zugefügten Demütigung mit Zorn Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
Nichts hätte seine Verzweiflung deutlicher werden lassen können. Der Raum um ihn herum verschwamm und Alkibiades blinzelte. Als er wieder klar sah, war Agathon im Begriff, sich neben Sokrates nieder zu lassen. Panik stieg in Alkibiades auf. Das würde er nicht ertragen, den Knaben dort zu sehen, wo er so gerne sein wollte. Es war ihm schmerzhaft deutlich, wie sehr seine Einwände nach Betteln klangen, aber er hielt sie nicht zurück.

Als er sich schließlich neben dem Paar niederließ, konnte er beinahe den Stein hören, der ihm vom Herzen fiel. Er atmete tief ein und roch den vertrauten und so lange vermissten Duft von Sokrates‘ Gewand. Alkibiades wusste nicht, wann er zum letzten Mal solch inneren Frieden gefühlt hatte.

Dann kam der Lärm. Einige der hereinströmenden Nachtschwärmer kannte er, viele waren ihm gänzlich unbekannt. Unsicher blickte Alkibiades nach rechts, aber Sokrates machte keine Anstalten, dem Trubel zu entgehen. Suchend sah Alkibiades sich um: Eryximachos und Aristophanes waren gerade dabei, die Flucht zu ergreifen und winkten ihn zu sich. Er gab vor, sie nicht zu bemerken. Keinen Schritt würde er sich vom Fleck bewegen, solange Sokrates blieb. 

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und er zuckte zusammen. Als er sich umwandte, blickte Alkibiades direkt in Sokrates‘ tiefschwarze Augen, in denen der Schalk funkelte, der ihm zur zweiten Natur geworden zu sein schien. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bevor er bemerkte, dass Sokrates ihm einen neuen Becher Wein entgegen hielt. Als er ihn nahm, berührten sich kurz ihre Hände und ein Schauer überlief ihn. Noch immer starrte Alkibiades den Anderen erstaunt an. Dann leerte er den Becher in einem Zug und Sokrates wandte sich der Gesellschaft zu. Erst Stunden später wurde es wieder still um sie herum.

„Sokrates, schläfst du?“ Alkibiades flüsterte, denn, auch wenn alles um sie herum schnarchte, wagte er nicht, fremde Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu ziehen.  
„Schon wieder dieses Thema, Alkibiades? Mir ist, als hätten wir dieses Gespräch bereits geführt.“ Er konnte die Belustigung in Sokrates‘ Stimme hören, aber gleichwohl schmerzte die Erinnerung an ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht vor so vielen Jahren, als er sich noch Hoffnungen gemacht hatte.  
„Wenn es doch sonst nichts zu sagen gibt.“

„Was ist es denn, was dir diesmal auf der Seele liegt?“

Dasselbe wie damals, wollte er antworten, ließ es dann aber doch bleiben. „Das, was du mir da vorwarfst, Sokrates, das war nicht wahr.“ Er wartete auf Antwort, aber Sokrates hob nur eine Augenbraue, wie wenn er mit seinen Schülern sprach, um sie in Widersprüche zu verwickeln, und antwortete nicht, also fuhr Alkibiades selbst fort: „Ich begehre Agathon nicht, das weißt du. Du bist es, den ich liebe.“

„Ich weiß.“ Die Feststellung war neutral, aber am liebsten hätte Alkibiades aufgeschrien. Stattdessen presste er die Lippen aufeinander und schluckte hart.

„Und liebst du mich denn gar nicht wider?“

Ein Seufzen. „Das war nie das Problem zwischen uns beiden, Alkibiades.“

„Also liebst du mich doch!“, brauste Alkibiades auf und sein Herz schlug schneller, aber in Sokrates‘ Blick lag nur stummes Bedauern.

„Ganz gleich, was ich heute sagte, Alkibiades, du darfst dich nicht täuschen: Ich weiß nicht viel von der Liebe – Nein, lach nicht!“ Sokrates hob die Hand, um Alkibiades am Widersprechen zu hindern. „Es ist die Wahrheit. Ich weiß viel über die Liebe, denn ich beobachte sie, schon so lange ich denken kann. Und ich weiß nichts über die Liebe, denn nie bin ich von ihr berührt worden.“

Mit einem abfälligen Schnauben wies Alkibiades nach rechts. „Sagst du das auch deinem Agathon, wenn er dir des Nachts zu Diensten ist?“

Sokrates blieb ruhig. „Ich berühre ihn ebenso wenig wie jeden anderen, Alkibiades, denn die Reize des Körpers locken mich nicht wie gewöhnliche Menschen.“

„Ach ja, ich vergaß, wie weit du über uns stehst, die wir nur Pöbel in deinen Augen sind.“ Sein Ton war beißend geworden.

„Ich sage das nicht, um mich über dich zu erheben, sondern weil es die Wahrheit ist. Aber falls es dir ein Trost ist: Wenn ich je versucht war, eine Ausnahme zu machen, dann bei dir, mein lieber Alkibiades.“

„Warum hast du es dann nicht getan?“ Alle Wut in Alkibiades‘ Stimme war der Resignation gewichen. Sie sahen einander nicht an, sondern starrten beide stur nach vorn, doch Alkibiades schnürte die Verzweiflung die Kehle zu.

„Ich…“ Sokrates ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort und es war das erste Mal, dass Alkibiades den Meister um Worte ringen sah. „Weil du mehr von mir brauchst, als ich dir geben kann, Alkibiades. Und ganz gleich, wie nach ich dich an mich heran ließe, es würde doch nie genug sein, damit du glücklich werden kannst. Und weil ich weiß, welche Wirkung ich auf die Menschen habe. Ich weiß, wie sie reagieren, wenn sie etwas nicht begreifen können und sich bedroht fühlen. Es mag dir und den anderen noch nicht bewusst sein, aber ich bin nicht wohlgelitten in der Stadt. Wenn meine Sonne eines Tages ausbrennt, dann könnte ich den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass mein Inferno dich mit in die Tiefe reißt.“  
Alkibiades schüttelte den Kopf. So oft hatte er solche und ähnliche Worte von Sokrates‘ Lippen vernommen und stets schürten sie nur das Feuer, das in ihm brannte. „Wie immer ziehst du es vor, in Rätseln zu sprechen. Doch bin ich betrunken und müde. Mir steht der Sinn nicht nach deinen Spielen. Sage mir, was deine Worte bedeuten und lass mich dann in Frieden.“

Sokrates‘ Antwort war leise. „Sie bedeuten, dass ich dich jetzt verletze, um dir in Zukunft Qualen zu ersparen.“

Alkibiades schwieg. Dann stand er abrupt auf. „Wenn du mir hättest Qualen ersparen wollen, Sokrates, wäre es besser gewesen, du hättest nie um mich geworben.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Alkibiades zur Tür.

„Alkibiades!“ Sokrates hatte die Stimme nicht gehoben, dennoch drangen die Worte eindringlich an Alkibiades‘ Ohr. Der hielt inne, wandte sich aber nicht zu Sokrates zurück.  
„Du musst wissen: Auf meine eigene Weise, habe ich dich stets geliebt.“ Die Worte hingen für einen Moment schwer zwischen ihnen. Dann verließ Alkibiades den Saal.  
Noch immer hält Alkibiades die Augen geschlossen, aber der Schlaf will nicht kommen.

\----------------------------------

„Schau also, mein Bester, genauer hin, damit dir nicht entgeht, dass ich womöglich gar nichts bin.“


End file.
